Merry Forcemas
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: CHAPTER 1 and 2 REVISED. We don’t know much about Han Solo’s family. So what happens when the Corellian Smuggler ends up bringing home the Princess for the holiday unexpectedly. From Han’s Point of view.
1. What the hell are you doing here

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: We don't know much about Han Solo's family. So what happens when the Corellian Smuggler ends up bringing home the Princess for the holiday unexpectedly. From Han's Point of view. Information on the planet from

Shout out: I would like to Thank everyone who reviewed. And a special Thanks to EsmeAmelia, who give some ideas to make it better. Let me know what you think of the rewrite.

Chapter 1: A Corellian Holiday

The Falcon shook as Chewie and I dodged laser blast after laser blast. We took a critical hit and were forced to land on the nearest planet; Corellia, my home world. Corellia was known for their ships, not little racing ships, mind you, but big vessels. There were large seas, lush fields, rolling hills, and thick forests. It was a beautiful place, don't get me wrong but growin' up I always dreamed of gettin' the hell out of there.

I landed the Falcon on the closest docking bay. I turned off the engines and sat there a minute staring out the window, unsure of what to do. A part of me wanted to go home and see my family but the other part was afraid of what my father might do if he saw me there. I wanted to give the princess a good Forcemas, after everything she'd been through. I always said I'd never come back. There was no way. Yet here I was. Torn between going home and my love for Leia.

"I can't believe I'm back here again." I said.

"Arrrgg…It'll be ok, kid." Chewie said.

"I don't know if I can do this, Chewie."

"Arrrrgggggggggg arrrggggg …Don't be a stubborn ass. Think about the Princess. She has no home to go to. Do it for her, kid."

"Alright. Alright. No need for name calling. You make a good point." I said heading to the back. The Princess was there with Luke and the droids. They followed me off the ship.

"Great. What wasteland did we end up on now?" Leia said.

"Easy your worshipfulness. That's my home world your insultin'. This is Corellia." I said checking the damage to the Falcon. "Damage looks pretty bad. It may take a while to fix."

"But it's Forcemas."

"Your homeworld got blown up, Princess. Where are you going to go?"

"That's not the point."

"Look, I know a place we can go." I took the Princess's hand and we exited the docking bay. We walked down Main Street in silence. That is until the Princess decided to break said silence.  
"There's something you're not telling me." Leia said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not yourself."

"I'm just thinkin'."

"Thinking? There's a new concept for you. Does your brain hurt yet?" Leia said laughing.

"Not funny, Princess."

"I'm sorry. What are you thinking about?"

"Going home. Haven't been there in 10 years."

"That's not so bad."

"You don't know the half of it Princess. I always said I'd never come back here."

"Why'd you leave? Why wouldn't you come back?"

"Long story short. I was 19. My dad and I had a fight. I stole one of the ships from his work and never looked back. That was 10 years ago."

"Well, there's no time like the holidays. I can't believe I'm going to say this." Leia said with a smug smile on her face, which reminded me greatly of myself, putting her gentle hand on my shoulder. "Take me home to your mother, nerf herder." I smiled at her and led the way to my home.

When we arrived, I knocked on the door. "Alright. We go in, say hello, and blow outta there." A woman, in her mid fifties, with long brown hair, and hazel eyes, just like mine, answered the door. I threw on my lopsided grin.

"Hi."

"Can I help you?"

"Right. You don't remember me. I forgot. It's me, Mom. Han." She stood there for a moment pondering what I just told her. Her jaw just about hit the floor.

"Han?"

"Yea."

"Your father said you ran away. I always prayed one day you would come back to me and here you are."

"Yea. Here I am." Then she did somethin' I wasn't expecting. She threw her arms around me and nearly suffocated me in a bear hug.

"Come in. Please." She spotted his friends. "I'm Jaina Solo."

"This is Luke Skywalker, his droids, C3PO and R2D2. This is my best friend, Chewie and this is Princess Leia of Alderaan."

"Hello. Nice to meet you all."

"Like wise." Leia said.

"Everyone will be so excited to see that you've come home."

"Great." I mumbled following my mother into the kitchen. "Just great."

In the kitchen, my sister, Hana, was helping my mother creating a holiday feast. She looked up at us as we walked in. Hana was older than me by five years. She was blond like our father with green eyes. She did something in politics, I'm not exactly sure what.

"How's it going?" Mom asked.

"I'm not a cook."

"Your doing fine."

"Anybody interesting at the door?" Hana asked.

"You could say that." Mom said pulling me into the room. My sister looked at me as if she had seen a ghost.

"It can't be."Hana said. "Dad told us he was dead."

"Figures. I do one thing right my whole life and suddenly I'm dead."

"Your father never could see past being wrong."

"What do you mean one thing right?" Leia asked. "You rescued me. If you hadn't I'd be dead, like the rest of my planet."

"Yea but it was for all the wrong reasons, Princess."

"That doesn't matter now, does it?"

"If you say so, your worshipfulness."

"So you're a hero." Mom asked.

"Yes. He is." The princess said. "My hero."

"So how did you meet uh…Chewie."

"It's a long story for another time." I said. "Would you mind if I took a look around the garage? I needs some parts and tools to fix our ship."

"No. Not at all. It's where it always was. Take whatever you need."

"Thanks Ma." I wandered out to the garage with Luke and 3PO to look for parts to fix the Falcon, leaving the Princess with my sister and my mother.

"Your family seems nice." Luke said as we rifled through boxes.

"Don't go there, kid. There's more to my past then meets the eye. A lot more. A whole slew more. Like the entire universe more."

"Do you remember what the fight was about?"

"No." I lied.

"Well at least you have a father to fight with."

"Awe, gee, Luke I'm sorry. I forgot about your Aunt and Uncle." I said suddenly racked with guilt. "Do you even remember your parents?"

"No. I did some research once and found my father in the old pod-racing holovids from Tatoonie . He used to be a slave. Ben rescued him when he was younger. He was the youngest to ever win any race."

"That's great kid. It really is." 3P0 was standing guard. The back door opened and a teenage boy wandered out. He walked towards us. It was my 16 year old brother Jamie.

"I heard the news. I had to see if it was true. I can't believe your really back."

"Yea. It's true." I chuckled. "Stars, you've gotten big."

"You've been gone for 10 years. People tend to grow up in that time. Is it true? You're a rebel now?"

"Well, I don't know if I would say that."

"What would you say?"

"A smuggler, a pirate, that's what I am."

"Don't let him fool you. He's one of us." Luke said.

"Wow. Luke Skywalker. You blew up the death star. I can't believe your standing in the garage, looking through my tools."

"Yea that's me. Han was there too. He saved my butt."

"Luke, this is my brother Jamie. Jamie, this is Luke."

"Hi." Luke said.

"I can't believe this. My big brother is friends with Luke Skywalker. That is awesome."

"Does that mean you forgive me for leaving?"

"Yea. How could I not forgive you? A guy needs a big brother to look up to." I couldn't find the parts I was lookin' for.

"Do you have a hydrospanner?"

"I think so. I think it's over here." Jamie showed me where it was. While we were looking, 3P0 came up.

"Sir, there seems to be a situation amidst this planet."

"What else is new? There's situations where ever we go. What's the situation?"

"Imperials, sir. Everywhere. May I suggest that we flee the planet at once or face a certain doom."

"Forget it, Goldenrod. Have you forgotten the ship's busted? We can't go anywhere even if we wanted to."

"There's an intruder coming this way sir." We saw a shadow walking toward us. It was a big, tall, shadow with sulky movement.

"Do you mind givin' the bad news all at once?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course, sir."

"Anything else you'd care to tell us?!"

"It doesn't seem to be friendly, sir. It may be hostile. May I suggest we hide."

"No. Here's an idea; you hide. I'm tired of hidin'." I pulled out my blaster and stood in front of Luke and Jamie. Whatever was out there I wasn't going to let it get them. Jamie peered around me. He talked to it.

"Hi dad."

"Hi son. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside helping your mother?"

"She didn't want help besides she's got Hana. I was hanging out with my new friends here." My eyes grew wide as the man looked up at me. I knew he knew who I was. I could feel it in my gut. I hadn't felt that hatred for someone in ten years, not even for Vader and I hated Vader.

"Hi." I said sounding like a bumbling idiot.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come back."

"It's not like I had a choice. We got hit. My ship got damaged. We had to make an emergency landing. This was the closest planet."

"Well, I don't want your mother to know. It's bad enough Jamie saw you."

"Mom already knows he's here, dad." At that moment, mom came outside, excitement written on her face.

"Hi Harry. I see that you've seen Han." He didn't look at me or her.

"Yea. When's dinner?" He said walking into the house. I handed the parts to 3P0.

"Take these to the ship. I'll be there in a little bit."

"But sir, you said it would take days to fix."

"I lied. Now go."

"What if any Imperials see me?"

"Hide. Don't let them see you and come find me if there are any problems. Now go." I said. Luke looked at me.

"Something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Let it go, kid." He followed me into the house. "Come on, Princess. We're going, but there's something I need to do first. Where's dad?"

"In his study." Mom said. I stormed down the hall way. I could hear Luke, Leia, and Chewie followin' me but this was somethin' I had to do alone.

"I gotta do this alone, guys."

"I don't think so, nerf herder." Leia said.

"Look Princess, this doesn't concern you. Let me handle it." I said. I opened the door and stormed in.


	2. Han's secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2:

My father stared at me, daggers coming out of his eyes. I was the one person he despised the most. I thought Jabba was bad. No one interrupts my father in his study. That was the one rule growin' up. We looked at each other for a few minutes, both rememberin' the last time we saw each other.

_Flashback:_

_I came home late one night, hoping my father had long since gone to bed. I was wrong. Dad was up waiting for me and he wasn't happy._

_"You're late."_

_"I'm 19. Why do I need a curfew?"_

_"Because you live under my roof. You've got six year old siblings that look up to you. I won't have you running around causing hell."_

_"Causing hell? What hell?" I said. "Is that what you think I do?"_

_"Have you been drinking, boy?" I turned away. I knew he could smell the alcohol on my breath. He always could. It was like he had radar or somethin'. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "Answer me." Then he punched me. I placed my hand against my cheek. _

_"I told you to stop that. If your mother ever found out about your partying she would be devastated." I half laughed._

_"Not half as devastated as she would be if she ever found out what you do to me." _

_"I told you she will never find out." He hit me again. "I want you out of my house by the time everyone wakes up."_

_"And if I don't."_

_"I'll make you leave." He said glaring at me. "And don't and don't even think about saying goodbye to anyone. Not even your twins. And don't even think about coming back." I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. No one knew he hit me except my two twin brothers, Wyatt and Sam. Yes, I'm a triplet. We were identical except Wyatt and Sam were older. I grabbed my bag and started throwin' everything I owned in it. Wyatt woke up._

_"Han?" He said. "What's going on?"_

_"I'm leavin'."_

_"Why?"_

_"I can't live with him anymore."_

_"Han." He flicked on the light. He saw the bruises. "He did it again?"_

_"Look he's kickin' me out. I have to be gone by mornin'. I'm not supposed to talk to anybody."_

_"Well, hold on. We'll come with you."_

_"No! You can't do that to mom. She'll need you. You have to help with Jamie and Jovi." I said. I hugged him. "I'll write."_

_"Good luck!" That was the last thing he ever said to me._

_End Flashback_

Dad finally spoke. "What the hell are you doing here? What part of don't come back don't you understand?"

"You think I'm here by choice. I didn't have a choice. My ship needs to be fixed."

"What do you want?"

"How dare you tell them that I ran away? They deserve to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth about what you used to do to me."

"You won't tell them."

"You don't know me or what I'm capable of." I said. "I noticed a bruise on Jamie. You hittin' him now too?"

"Maybe."

"You son of a bitch. I won't let you ruin him like you did me." I walked out the office door and down the stairs. He followed me. He threw me against the counter, not carin' who saw this time. My mother's jaw hit the floor. My sister screamed. Jamie, Jovi, Sam and Wyatt stopped in the door way. Leia, Luke, and Chewie came running out.

"You won't tell a soul what I did to you."

"Too late dad. Everybody can see what you used to do to me. You really think I'm afraid of you. I rescued the Princess. I faced storm troopers. I've ran from one end of this galaxy to the other. My time out on the street, where you put me, has toughened me up. Did I also mention that I helped destroy the death star and my best friend is a wookiee."

"You think you're so tough just because you single handedly destroyed the death star?"

"It's not wise to piss off a wookiee."

"Yea why's that?"

"Cause they're not knowin' for being too kind to humans." Chewie spotted him hurting me and ran up to try and help. "No, Chewie!"

"Arrrggh Arrgh arrgh arrgh. But he's hurting you, kid."

"I'm fine, pal."

"Arrrgh argh arrrgh arrrgh…No you're not."

"I can take care of myself."

"What's it saying?"

"He's sayin' how he wants to kill you if you don't let me go." I said. "I'm not sure how long I can keep him off of you. He's very determined." My father let me up. I rubbed my neck. My mother came up. She stared at my father.

"You kicked him out? You told us he ran away? And you hit him?"

"He was a bad influence on Jamie."

"So you kicked him out and beat him." She turned to me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He wouldn't let me. Said he would hurt you if I did. I couldn't let that happen."

"I thought it was the only way to get him to stop drinking."

"He was a teenager." My mom said. "Look can we just please get through the holiday."

"Not with him here." Dad said walking away. I walked out the other door. Leia came after me. Wyatt and Sam were after her followed by the twins.

They found me at the Falcon. There was work to be doing and workin' on the Falcon helps me sort out my issues. I was working on the engine.

"Why didn't you tell me about your past?" She asked.

"Not really somethin' I like talkin' about Princess."

"I gathered that. So what are you going to do? Run like always?"

"It's worked for me so far."

"I thought the ship was broken."

"I can repair it. It shouldn't take too long."

"What about in the meantime?"

"I don't plan that far ahead."

"This is one fight you can't run from, nerf herder."

"Yea why's that?"

"Think about your brother and your sister."

"Look Princess. I don't need you to tell me how to handle this situation."

"I think you do. After everything we've been through, you haven't learned a thing have you?"

"Of course I have. The only person you can count on is you."

"Oh really. If that were true, I wouldn't have needed you to come rescue me."

"She's right, ya know." Wyatt said. "Something needs to be done. The twins are not safe."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"You know what you've gotta do." Leia said.

"Yea. I guess." I smiled at Leia. "Do you always have to do things the hard way?" I kissed her. We headed back to the house. The droids stayed at the ship.


	3. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

OK. I KNOW LUKE HAS A TWIN BUT I THOUGHT I COULDN'T LET HIM HAVE ALL THE FUN. I THOUGHT OUR FAVORITE SMUGGLER COULD HAVE SOME FUN IF HE HAD ONE SO TO MAKE IT A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING I GAVE HIM TWO. THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. IN CHAPTER 2 I STATED HIS BROTHERS'S NAMES WERE SAM AND WYATT. I'M CHANGING IT. NOW IT'S SAM AND JACK.


	4. Let the yelling begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: A long walk home

We headed back to the house. It was a long, windy walk back to the house. Corellian winters were rough. It didn't snow but it would rain for a month straight. The roads were wet and it was generally miserable but a true Corellian can deal with anything. The way back was filled with questions.

"So where ya been the last 10 years?" Jack asked.

"All over the galaxy. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen."

"I wanna know where Hany met someone as fine as the Princess here." Sam said.

"Ah, c'mon, Sammy, no one wants to hear that story."

"No. I think Sammy's right." Jack said. "We need to hear this story."

"What's to tell? Luke convinced me I'd get a huge reward for rescuing her and the rest is history."

"And you just fell for our brother?"

"No. Not at all. In fact most of the time, she hates my guts. Isn't that right, your worship?"

"Yea."

"That sounds like Han."

"Thanks guys."

"So why come back now?" Jamie asked.

"It's the holidays, kid" We had reached the house. Sam, Jack, Jovi, Luke, Leia, and Chewie went into the house. I puttered around the garage. Jamie stopped and stared at me. I turned around and jumped. "Stars, Jamie. Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Jamie said putting his head down.

"I'm sorry, kid. I guess I'm jumpy. What is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure."

"How'd you deal with what dad did to you?"

"I…a…well, I drank and stayed out a lot. I liked to wait until I thought he was asleep."

"It's so hard. I know what he did."

"What do you mean you know?"

"When I was four, I had gotten up to get a glass of water and you had just come home. You were in the living room. Dad was shouting. He hit you and you hit your chin on the coffee. When you didn't get up, I was going to see if you needed help but then dad went one step further and started kicking you and beating you. Then he left and I had to call for help." (A/N: Flashback is in third person)

_FLASHBACK:_

_Jamie ran towards the semi-conscious Han. His tiny little hands shook his big brother._

_"Han, wake up." Tears streamed down his tiny cheeks. When he wouldn't wake up, he raced up the stairs to get Jack and Sam. "Jack, Sam, wakeup! Hany's hurt. Wake up."_

_"Hey little man, what's wrong?"_

_"Daddy hurt Han. He needs help." They followed him downstairs. Looks of awe fell over their faces. Sam took Jamie up to bed while Jack got Han medical attention._

_End Flashback_

Han stared off into space for a minute as if he were thinking. "That was you? You're the one who got them?"

"Yea. It dramatized me." Jamie said. "How did you get him to stop?"

"I left, kid."

"When do I get to leave?"

"Look, bud, I know it's hard but you can't just leave."

"Why not?" Jamie asked. "Sometimes I get up in the middle of the night and wanna go and then I see Jovi."

"That's exactly why you can't leave. If you leave, think about what he'll do to Jovi."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I didn't want to leave. But I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to take you but I was 19 and had no idea how to take care of kids."

"What about now?"

"What?"

"Take us with you now. Please." I stared at him. I could see what Dad was doing to him. It broke my heart. Actually it was more like a heart wrenching pain going all the way through me.

"Yea. Ok." I said. "Listen, I was going to go work on the ship. You wanna tag along?"

"Yea, I'll go grab my stuff." He ran off while I looked for some tools. A girl came out of the house. I could feel her staring at me. She was burning a hole in the back of my head. In fact, I'm pretty sure if I didn't turn around my brains were goin' to fall out.

"Hi Jovi." I said not turning around.

"Hi."

"Is that all your going to say to me? I've been gone for 10 years and all I get is a hi." She came up to me and touched my cheek.

"Did he really do that to you?"

"Yea, he did."

"I kinda knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Things you did. You would always wear sunglasses. You always wore your hair to cover your right eye. You always said you got into a fight at school but you were popular, no one would ever fight you. You always came home late and drunk. Jamie and I would hear you yelling at dad. Jamie does the exact same thing."

"I'm sorry I didn't hide it better."

"You shouldn't have hid it at all!" She said angrily. "You should've told somebody. You should've told mom! He could've killed you."

"It's not that easy, cupcake. Dad told me if I told mom then he'd kill her. I was tryin' to protect her."

"Yea. How's that plan working out for you, genius? He takes his anger out on me and Jamie and Mom. He blames her for what you did."

"It's his fault I left. He made me leave."

"You should've taken us with you!"

"Don't you think I wanted too? But like I told Jamie, I was 19. I had no right to be raisin' kids. I had no idea he'd start on the two of you."

"Yea well, he does."

"And you blame me?"

"No. I just needed to yell at someone and you were the closest." She said quietly. "I resented you for not taking us with you."

"Yea, well, that's gonna change." I marched into the house. I had to confront mom about this. The only problem was getting' her alone. Lucky, for me she was in the kitchen. Her sanctuary. Leia was there with her.

"There you are. I was starting to worry."

"Look princess, I need to talk to my mom. Can you go find Chewie for me?"

"Sure." She said kissing my cheek. Stars, she was sweet. We watched her go.

"I like her." Mom said.

"Me too." I said sitting down. "Why didn't you tell me what dad was doing to you?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to but Dad said if you ever found out he'd kill you. I was tryin' to protect you."

"Han, I'm the parent. It was my job to do the protecting, not yours. If I had known, I could've done something. I could've protected you and your sibilings. Maybe you wouldn't have left. I wouldn't have lost my son."

"He kicked me out. I had to leave. I thought it was for the best."

"No. It wasn't."

"But…"

"You listen to me, young man. I would've dealt with your father. I do it every day. I knew everything you did. I knew you partied and got drunk. You were a teenager. I didn't expect anything else. I would've been worried if you didn't."

"I…"

"I'm not finished! Your father is an angry man. Always has been. Now come to find out he hit one of my children. That's not ok! He could've killed you. I know your brothers knew. That's not what makes me mad. What makes me mad is that you felt you had to protect me because that means I didn't do a well enough job being strong for you. I have a question. When did he start?"

"When I was nine, after he got fired from the senate, when the Clone Wars began." I said starin' at the floor, like I used to when I was in trouble.

"I see. That's why you didn't tell me because when you were nine you believed everything he said. You still looked up to him."

"I know I made a mistake. I can see that now. But I can fix it."

"Don't you get it! There is no fixing it. The damage has been done. Jamie is exactly like you when you were his age."

"I can take them away from here. They can come with me."

"Well alright. That might make things a little better. You seem to have done fairly well for yourself." I chuckled at that.

"If that's what you can call it. I'm a smuggler. I've worked for some of the nastiest scum this side of the galaxy. The worst is probably Jabba. Bounty Hunters are always after me."

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters now. All that matters is protecting your siblings." She turned and smiled at me. "I'm proud of you and who you've become. So what if you've got bounty hunters after you. You're doing what you love that's all that matters." Jamie came down the stairs ready to work on the Falcon. Chewie was at the door.

"Bye Mom."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going with Han. We're going to fix his ship."

"Have fun." We walked to the landing dock and started working on it.


End file.
